


To those who have fallen

by PuppetMaster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate universe:wings, John has wings, Multi, Winglock, so does Molly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster/pseuds/PuppetMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watson lives in a world where there are two species of homosapien. The kind me and you are familiar with, humans, and one that is kept secret, the angels. These angels are not the kind from the bible. They are simply another path evolution took. But after seeing how the humans killed of the other species of homosappians, they have taken to remaining hidden in the garden of eden. Interaction with humans is punishable by death. So what will happen when our John watson falls in love with one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm gonna apologize right of the bat. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. Fed back and such is much appreciated. I love criticism. I know, I'm weird like that. Criticism helps me grow as a writer. Please, don't hold back. As of where this story is going, I have no idea. However, I hope you're along for the ride. :)

**Prologue** **:**

             Millions of years ago, when the first human had his first conscious thought, another species had their first thoughts on the matter that is the world. These creatures didn't look like humans, not at first. Where humans looked more like apes, these creatures looked bird like. They were two legged creatures, with big hollow wings stretching from what would later form the arm. These creatures called themselves angels.

          These two creatures were not the only ones emerging. Other animals such as centaurs, mermaids, and vampires had evolved. The interesting part however; began when all these species meet. The angels became the guardians and protectors of the humans who worked the land. Vampires kept watch through the night, while centaurs helped pull the humans carts and tools. The humans wrote stories of the creatures that helped them. The courage they had. The species had formed a relationship that helped all. Yet it seemed the peace was not to last. 

          It started with the mermaids. When the men had started to take more fish than they needed nor asked for, the mermaids got angry. They started hunting they fishermen they once considered friends. Pulling them from their ships and drowning them in the sea. Out raged, the man in turn hunted the merfolk. Setting traps, leaving them tied on land to roast in the sun.The mermaids were eventually wiped out by the humans. Hunted until every last one of them was dead at a mans feet. Fearing the betrayal of their other comrades, the ruling humans started spreading rumors and fear through out their people. Vampires who sucked the necks of sleeping children. Centaurs who crushed an unexpecting farmers head with his hooves. Angels who stabbed there charge. Fear spread like wild fire. No creature was safe. The angels were the last nonhumans standing. Fearing for their lives, they retreated to the land given to them by their god, ahmad. The garden of Eden. Laws were put in place. No angel was to leave the guardian, and if they had to, they were not to interact with a human being. Humans were the monster in your closet. The enemy. The predator.

          As the years rolled on, each species evolved in there own way. The humans shed there hair, grew taller, invented technology, built towering cities. Angels evolved similarly. They shed their feathers, their backs drawing straighter, although they were still what a human would consider short, there tallest being 5 feet and seven inches. Their wings moved to their shoulder blades, hands and arms taking their place. The humans grew to forget the creatures they had once considered friends. Reducing them to mith. Angels watched wearly from their garden. Never interfering with the humans troubles and wars. Never even speaking to one human. Not until billions of years later. Not until one John Hamish Watson.


	2. It Started Out With a Feeling

         John watson was born on an especially stormy night. A lone babes cry mixing in with the sound of wind and thunder. Emma watson died on an especially stormy night. Her last breath stolen by the strong wind. Both the birth and the death were very rare things to happen to angels. Angels lived in centuries. They lived in lives seemingly immortal to humans. Because of this, angels rarely gave birth to one, let alone two, children.

         Hamish watson soon found himself alone with two children, soon to be orphans. He had tried to hang on as long as he could, but an angels life is meaningless without there mate. Everyday he could feel himself slowly slipping away, his grace yearning to join his beloveds. It was in his last days Hamish did something that would change young John and Harry's fate forever. Angels didn't have orphanages, for the reasons I just explained, so Hamish had a choice to make. Who would he trust in to raise Emma and his children? It's his answer to this question that is so important. 

        On the last eve of Hamish's life, he carried Harry on his back, John in a basket, up the large steps of the castle. The castle, like all of eden, was built into nature. Trees grew from all around and in it. One main tree forming the skeleton of the building. Marbled formed its walls and base, almost all of it covered in green vines. A golden waterfall fell from its roof into a lake that rest beside it. Each window shining like silver. Nothing about it looked angel made. It looked as if it had risen from the ground as it was.

       In this castle lived the ruling angels of Eden. The archangels. Having no idea if the archangels would accept his request, Hamish made his way into the main hall. The main hall held eight thrones lined up against the trunk of the largest tree in the castle. Each throne made from a different type of stone. The Main two made of glass. Siting in these thrones were the eight siblings. Saraqael, Remiel, Raguel, Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, and the two eldest. Michael and Lucifer. 

       "May my grace present in the room of the ruling?" Hamish addressed them, head standing tall though his obvious sickness. Michaels booming voice responded "He may". With that, Hamish flew out into the great space between the door and the thrones, pepper colored wings beating weakly.

        " What is it you wish Hamish Ean Watson?" Uriel boomed across the space, rising from her throne. Uriel could feel the angel fading, his grace leaking out of him reaching toward another. He wouldn't last long.  A few hours at most. It was then that she allowed herself to take notice to the sleeping children in his arms. They were small things, white wings tucked tight against there backs, but there grace was strong and true. She immediately felt a connection with these two soon to be orphans, being one herself.

       " You know why I'm here. I have nothing to explain. All I want is an answer." Uriel looked up shocked. Although the angels obvious weakness, his voice was surprisingly strong.That was the voice of a man with no more options. A desperate man with one last wish. She took one last look at the two sleeping forms before she made her answerclear. " I accept your wish." 

      " Uriel!" Michael looked  at her a scolding look in his gaze. He made a move to silence her, but stopped when he saw the love in her eyes. He didn't know how, but  Uriel had formed a connection with the two fledglings. Her grace already reaching out to bond with them. It was then that he knew he and his siblings opinions mattered not. Uriel would adopt them no matter what. She already had.

     Hamish looked shocked. He had expected a fight, to have to beg. All the energy he had built up for it rushed out of him in one great big whoosh, his shoulders that only moments ago were held up straight and strong fell. Slowly he flew up to Uriel, handing her Harry and the basket. As soon as the basket left his fingers, his last breath uttered the true names of his children. As soon as it left him, the empty shell of his body fell to the golden floor below. Heavy body and wings thudding as they hit the ground. A small cry exapted Saraqaels lips. Gabriel called in guards to clean the body and have a funeral arranged. With one last glance at his new niece and nephew, he followed the guards out of the room. The other five siblings followed. Preparations would have to be made. A funeral and a christening would have to bearranged in the next few days. 

    "You'll need to bond with them." Michael whispered to Uriel after the others had left. "I plan to. Do not worry brother, they will have royal blood soon enough. They will make fine heirs." Michael just nodded his head and made his leave.  When she could no longer hear the soft whoosh of Michaels great white wings, Uriel looked down at the bundles in her arms. "Yes, You'll do great things, I'm sure of it."


End file.
